Seventh Fleet marines
The 7th Fleet Marines were part of the Seventh Fleet RPG. Premise The Marines of the Seventh Fleet were in actuality, the 8th Marine Expeditionary Force headed up by Lieutenant General Brad Zeak. The 8th MEF was on detached service with the Seventh Fleet indefinitely due to their heavy work with the Spacial Rifts that tear through normal space. The most famous unit within 8MEF was by far, Epsilon Detachment which is a part of the 8th Special Assault Battalion of the 8th Division. Epsilon Detachment is currently led by First Lieutenant Cyrus Perseus and is based out of the . The mission of the 8th MEF was to secure the protection of the members of the 7th Fleet and to ensure that any hostile force from life forms from the rifts was met with swift action. Composition 8th Division 8th Division -- MGEN Paul Amesworth (NPC) *Headquarters Battalion *8th Marine Regiment (Infantry) *10th Marine Regiment (Infantry) *10th Marine Regiment (Infantry) *14th Marine Regiment (Artillery) *8th Special Assault Battalion -- LTC James Morris (NPC) *8th Combat Engineer Battalion *8th Light Armored Reconnaissance Battalion *10th Light Armored Reconnaissance Battalion *8th Tank Battalion *8th Reconnaissance Battalion -- LTC Luis Lobos (NPC) 8th Marine Logistics Group 8th Marine Logistics Group -- MGEN Melissa Chan (NPC) *Combat Logistics Regiment 8 *Combat Logistics Regiment 10 *Combat Logistics Regiment 12 *8th Dental Battalion 3rd Marine Aircraft Wing 3rd Marine Aircraft Wing -- MGEN Urelia K’ache (NPC) *Marine Aircraft Group 11 *Marine Aircraft Group 13 *Marine Aircraft Group 16 *Marine Aircraft Group 39 *Marine Air Control Group 38 *Marine Wing Support Group 37 *Marine Wing Headquarters Squadron 3 History After the First Federation-Klingon War in 2267, the Federation Council decided that it would perhaps be best to reinstate an organization with the absolute purpose of defense of the Federation at its core. After much deliberation, the re-formation of the Federation Marine Corps was announced on 30 August 2270. This became known as the birthday of the FMC. From the beginning of its creation, the Federation Marine Corps was placed under the Starfleet Command which was already part of the Federation Department of Space Exploration and Defense. At first only a single division consisting of 19,000 Marines was authorized with all support such as logistics and such coming from Starfleet. The first commander of this unit and as such of the FMC was Major General Thomas McCallister. He was complacent however and the FMC remained nothing more than a Marine division until he retired in 2278. His successor, Major General Andre Boudreaux saw the FMC through a period of major change. Support services were given over to Marines, new units were created such as the Air Wing, and Artillery. Marine Transports were designed and built. By the time he retired as a Lieutenant General and commander of the 1st MEF, General Boudreaux had instituted changes that what cause the Marines to grow into a healthy superior fighting force. Over time, eight more MEFs were created. By the time, the FMC reached its centennial, it boasted numbers of 900,000 Marines serving across the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. Chain of Command *Commandant of the FMC -- Colonel General Natalya Gorbanavitch (Human Female) *Sergeant Major of the FMC -- Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps Maklar (Klingon Male) Past Commandants *Major General Thomas McCallister -- 2270-2278 *Lieutenant General Andre Boudreaux -- 2278-2285 *Lieutenant General Marcia O’Shea -- 2285-2297 *General T’vir -- 2297-2305 *General Marcus Smith -- 2305-2315 *General Adam North -- 2315-2333 *Colonel General Angela Forrester -- 2333-2340 *Colonel General Orin -- 2340-2352 *Colonel General Tamaria -- 2352-2355 *Colonel General Alan MacKinnon -- 2355-2367 *Colonel General Sarah Rhinehart -- 2367-2372 *Colonel General Natalya Gorbanavitch -- 2372-present Past Sergeants Major of the Marine Corps *SGTMAJMC Michael Davidson -- 2333-2345 *SGTMAJMC Erik Donaldson -- 2345-2350 *SGTMAJMC Melissa McCauley -- 2350-2357 *SGTMAJMC Ishtakania -- 2357-2370 *SGTMAJMC Maklar -- 2370-present Fire Team-->Squad Leader-->Platoon Commander-->Company Commander-->battalion-->regiment,-->division-->Sgt Major of marine Corps--> Commandant ---> Secretary of space exploration and defense--> President of the United Federation of Planets Ranks General Officers Division Officers Non-Commissioned Officers Organization Squad Squad - (Composed of 12 Marines all enlisted. Breaks down into two six person Fire Teams) *Squad Leader -- SGT - SSGT *Asst. Squad Leader -- CPL - SGT Platoon Platoon - (Composed of 50 Marines, 1 Commissioned. Breaks down into 4 Squads) *Platoon Leader -- 2LT - 1LT *Platoon Sergeant -- GYSGT - MSGT Company Company - (Composed of 202 Marines, 5 Commissioned. Breaks down into 4 Platoons) *Company CO -- CAPT - MAJ *Company First Sergeant -- FSGT *Company XO is highest ranking Platoon Leader Battalion Battalion - (Composed of 891 Marines, 28 Commissioned. Breaks down into 4 Companies and a Headquarters and Headquarters Company composed of 80 Marines) *Battalion CO -- LTC - COL *Battalion XO -- MAJ - LTC *Battalion Sergeant Major -- SGTMAJ Regiment Regiment - (Composed of 3,674 Marines, 112 Commissioned. Breaks down into 4 Battalions and a Headquarters and Headquarters Company (HHC) composed of 110 Marines) *Regimental CO -- COL - BGEN *Regimental XO -- LTC - COL *Regimental Sergeant Major -- SGTMAJ Battalion HHC Inside a battalion HHC, the headquarters staff will usually include the following key officers and primary staff officers: *Battalion Commander -- LTC *Battalion Executive Officer -- MAJ *Personnel Officer (S1) -- usually a CAPT *Intelligence Officer (S2) -- usually a CAPT *Operations Officer (S3) -- usually a MAJ *Logistics Officer (S4) -- usually a CAPT *Civil Affairs Officer (S5) -- usually a CAPT *Communications Officer (S6) usually a CAPT